


It all starts somewhere, right?

by Idbelostwithoutmypage



Series: D:BH Bakery AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery AU, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Based from my Tweets on Twitter im so sorry about my awful writing, Clueless Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Cole is Alive AU, Cole supports his gay dads, Connor Deserves Happiness, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Good Parent Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Human Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Kara (Detroit: Become Human), I'll add more as I update, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idbelostwithoutmypage/pseuds/Idbelostwithoutmypage
Summary: Fresh beginnings and chocolate sweets.Alice and Cole spend the day at the new bakery Kara just opened up.Cole meets the new hire and he meets Coles father.





	It all starts somewhere, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, the official start of my Bakery AU...  
> I hope to update at least every Tuesday so please subscribe for more chapters in the future!!  
> I'm excited and nervous to post this, its now or never I suppose?  
> Please bear with me as I'm still new to writing. *sweats*  
> As always Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!  
> ENJOY!

Only a few more minutes till school was over with. Cole couldn’t keep his eyes off the clock, feeling the nervous tick of the seconds hand sounding in the classroom. Alice invited him over to her mother’s new Bakery. Deviant Delights. Place just opened a few weeks ago and Cole couldn’t wait! Karas cooking is fantastic! Anytime they spent the night, Kara would make an extra plate for him to take home to Hank.  
  
His dad would grumble but would always thank the other, waving them off with smiles and promises of a next time.  
  
Alice glanced back at Cole and smiled wide, hands gripping the desk, ready to take off to their locker and to the bus stop. Her brown hair whipping her face and she grimaced, holding her nose. Cole broke out into laughter as the bell sounded and they were off.  
  
“Don’t forget to tell your parents about the conference next week! I’m excited to let them know how fantastic my children are!”  
  
Ever since day one Cole and Alice have been best friends. The brunette-haired girl transferred from another town, scared to make the first move. Cole immediately warmed up to her and she let him knock down the walls she built. Anxiety and self-consciousness getting thrown away and were replaced with happiness and adventure. Having the police lieutenant’s son as your best friend brought many adventures after all!  
  
“You have your slip for the bus driver, right?” Alice closed her locker, waiting for Cole to grab his bag as they walked down the cramped hallway.  
  
“Yeah, it’s right here!!”  
  
Giving a bright smile they walked toward the main entrance, waiting for their bus.  
  
“How long is your dad out for the case? You think you’ll be able to spend the night?”  
  
Cole shook his head watching the bus creep along the curb before the doors swung open. “Cole! Alice! Welcome aboard!!” Laughing at the red-haired man’s pirate impersonation Cole dug out Hanks permission slip and handed it to the driver. “My dad is letting me visit Karas new Bakery. Have you been to it, Jerry?” Cole and Alice took the front seats of the bus, letting the other kids flow in as Jerry shook his head. “Not yet, you guys are my priority! I’ll have to visit during the weekend!” Nodding, Alice and Cole busied their selves with talk of their plans for the weekend.  Alice wanting to visit and play with Coles dog, Sumo. Cole wanting to continue their story of alien invasion in Alice’s treehouse.  
  
The bus pulled to a stop a block away from the bakery, doors screeching open as Jerry turned around to look at the two children. “You two be safe now! And tell Kara I said hello!” Jerry laughed as Alice and Cole waved goodbye, promising to say hello. The bus drove off and they began their walk toward the shop. The weather in May felt super nice. Not too hot and not too cold. Wind whooshing their backpack straps and stray hairs, Cole laughing at Alice’s ponytail smacking her face again. She chased him down the block until they reached the building, seeing the chalkboard out front. Neon words inviting customers to try the new Bombastic Brownie!  
  
Opening the glass door, soft chimes let the workers know of their arrival. Brown pixie hair turning to see the two children with a wide smile. “Hey! Welcome back! How was school?” Kara shifted from behind the counter to grab both of their bags.  
  
The lobby held a few customers, preoccupied with their phones and laptops, others with their coffee cups and plates holding their pastries. Booths lined the west side of the store while the east littered with window seats and couples’ tables. Furniture and bean bags were neatly placed where the space allowed. Majority of the cushioned seats were located near the risen floor meant to be used as a stage for shows. For now, it is used as a holding spot for the bean bags. The middle of the café became an open concept filled with tables for bigger parties and enough space for you to see the glass that confined the delicious pastries waiting to be ordered.  
  
She leads them to the couch, right next to the archway of the kitchen area. Sounds of a metal scrapper along marble could be heard as Kara kneeled next to the children. “Chloe gave us papers for Parent-Teacher conferences next weekend!” Alice chimed in, Cole nodding alongside her. “I hope to hear only good things from you two when I meet her.” She ruffled both of their heads, hearing Cole groan as his blond hair became a state of disarray. The young girl laughing at the cowlick that decided to stand stark straight. “Now what would you two like to eat? I bet you’re both starving.” The boy nodding enthusiastically as Alice laughed, playing with the end of her pony tail. “Surprise us!” She gave Kara a soft smile. The Baker nodding as she leaned her head into the kitchen, palms around her mouth before speaking. “Connor? When you’re done, come introduce yourself!” A surprised noise came from the back of the café as a muffled “Ok!” echoed in the work space. Cole looked at Alice, eyebrow turning upward and Alice just grinning.  
  
The two kids pulled out items from their backpacks that were abandoned on the ground. Alice reaching for her sketch book while Cole grabbed his Nintendo and powered it on.  
  
Kara returned to the two kids, a tray full of snacks and treats in one hand and drinks in the other. Setting the tray down, Alice picked up croissant sandwich filled with ham and swiss; pickle on the side just for her, and bit down into it. Cole grabbed at the turkey sub; asiago cheese roll with lettuce and tomatoes, inspecting it before finally digging his teeth into it. Chewing happily as Kara asked them about their ideas for the café, a figure appeared in the doorway, shyly teetering back and forth waving at the older girl. “Cole, I’d like for you to meet Connor. My newest hire.” The man pulled up a bean bag next to the three of them and gave a hearty smile. Extending his hand out to the blond kid, he offered a toothy grin.  
  
“It’s nice to finally meet my biggest fan!” Cole gapped at the man before him. “No way!! Is this real life?!” Cole grabbed onto Connors extended hand and shook it with gusto. “Kara told me all about how you couldn’t stop watching my video. How did you find it anyway?” Cole gasped as he grabbed onto Alice, who was snickering at the boy.   
  
Kara replied. “His Dad was helping out Cole try to understand how we create sculptures in sugar and chocolate. They came across your video on YouTube on how you won state with your mermaid confection.” Connor flushed a dark pink and waved his hand in front of his face. “Ah jeez… That was nothing…”  
  
Cole gasped and smacked Connors shoulder, the freckled man gasping at smack. “Nothing?! That was amazing!! You should have seen my dad freak out when you almost dropped it! You’re a super hero!!” Recoiling at the memory, he nodded slowly, feeling his face heat up all the way down to his neck. “I was so nervous… My hands got sweaty and the stand slipped. I was just glad Markus was my assistant that year. If he wasn’t there, then I wouldn’t have won.”  
  
Laughter and small talk had the group occupied for the next three hours. Talk of Coles Father and his job, School and the upcoming fair for the end of the year. Kara and Connor promising to make cakes for the annual cake walk for parents and teachers. Cole and Alice teasing each other back and forth. The boy blabbering about the one-time Alice shot milk from her nose when he said a funny joke. The girl retorting saying how she caught Cole drooling all over his homework and having to ask for a new paper from the teacher. The two young adults swapping back and forth to tend the counter, Kara jumping from her spot anytime the bell sounded, waving at Connor to sit down and relax.  
  
“Would you like to meet my Dad, Con?”  
  
Brown eyes fixating on the younger boy, feeling his lips pull taut at the question.    
  
“If it’s not too much trouble-”  
  
“Course not! My Dad may look mean but he’s a softy. Trust me!” Coles blue eyes meeting Connors troubled brown ones and offered his biggest smile. “He should be here by now! Mr. F lets my dad leave pretty early on Fridays.” Awkward silence falling between the two, Alice having run off to help her mom with cleaning the tables. One more hour left before the shop closed. Connor opened his mouth to cut the tension as the bell rung. Cole jumped out of his seat, grabbing the brunettes hand and dragging him over to the other man. The boy was right, he did look scary…  
  
“Dad!! You’ll never guess who I met!!” Bright blue eyes looking back and forth between the gruff detective and shy baker. Connor stiffened as those steel blue irises gave a glace in his direction. For a moment, he felt his soul leave his body. Silver hair lining the officers face gave definition of the man’s age if the beard didn’t jump out and scream it. Deep wrinkles showing his years of experience as a human and role model for his young son. Tan blazer and Hawaiian shirt hanging loosely on the man’s figure.  
  
Extending his hand out, he offered a wary smile and nodded at the taller man. “It’s finally nice to meet you. Cole has told me so much about you.” The older man took the hand and shook it cautiously, looking back and forth between the baker and his son. Cole giving his Dad wide eyes like he should know the man in front of him. He gave an upturn of his eyebrows before his son groaned loudly. “We watched his video like- a thousand times Dad!” At that the officer brightened up and gave a small slap to the baker’s shoulder. “You’re Connor?! Hell, it’s nice to meet you in person, kid! I’m Hank Anderson. You already know this pipsqueak.” Feeling the tension lift as he watched the exchange between father and son, Connor gave a shaky exhale. Face flushed red as the two stared at him. Bright blue eyes full of innocence and the other hardened from years of hard police work.  
  
_Shit, this is awkward…_  
  
Connor coughed as he motioned towards the back, where they were before Hank arrived. “Care to take a seat? Would you like a drink Mr. Anderson?” Hank waved at the baker, frowning at the formalities. “Just call me Hank, kid. And anything if fine as long as it’s none of that diet crap.” Cole gave a snort as he settled down next to his Dad, talking about his day. Connor walked away, hearing the older man laugh at something Cole had said. The baker returning with a bottle of Coke. He handed it off to the officer and took a seat in the forgotten bean bag chair.  
  
“So, what brings you to Detroit, Connor?”  
  
“I’ve actually lived here my entire life. I’m only a few blocks away from here.” Coles eyes widened as he glanced at his dad, seeing his face shift to surprise. Connor watched as Cole leaned up to his father and whispered something in his ear, seeing the older man laugh and shoo him off. Cole ran off towards Alice helping her out, leaving the two men alone.  
  
The baker suddenly felt self-conscious at the scrutiny of the Lieutenants gaze. Shifting in his seat uncomfortably, Connor picked up conversation again. “How long have you been on the task force? Cole mentioned that the captain and you are best friends?” Hank smiled lightly and waved his hand in dismay. “We met in kindergarten. Grew up playing cops and robbers in the back yard. We always wanted to be police officers when we grew up.” Connor nodded along, listening intently to Hanks story.  
  
Something showed through Hanks expression as he talked. Nostalgia? Regret? Connor couldn’t place it. “Use to be my partner back in the day before he got promoted to Captain. It’s good on him though. He runs the department well.” Hank looked like he was going to say something else but shook his head and closed his mouth around the bottle before taking another drink.    
  
They talked back and forth. Hank asking more questions about the bakery and his life outside work. Connor flinches at the family questions and declines to answer any of them, didn’t want to ruin the mood, he said. Hank apologizing and bringing another topic up. Sports; Watched them on his downtime but not a big fan. T.V. Shows; Connor watched nothing but crime dramas. Who would’ve thought? Pets; none at home but he liked dogs! Connors expression shifting to excitement as Hank pulled out his phone to show his Saint Bernard to the brunette.  
  
“You’ll have to come over sometime and see him. Sumo’d like you a lot.”  
  
Connor beamed at the older man and nodded enthusiastically. “I’d love that Hank.”  
  
Brown eyes glimmering at Hanks blue ones, he could feel heat blotching his cheeks and neck. Fuck, he was blushing. Cole and Alice ran up to Hank, smiling. “We’re done helping Kara!” “Can Alice come over tomorrow? Please Dad?”  Hank motioned toward the kitchen where Kara was at. “You know its fine by me but you gotta ask her first.” Jumping up, the two kids ran off to the kitchen, excited voices practically screaming for permission.  
  
Connor laughed as he stood up, stretching his legs and arms, yawning. “Will I see you here often, Hank?” He extended his hand out in front of him, offering it to Hank as he accepted it, hoisting himself from his comfy spot on the sofa. “Cole wouldn’t let me live it down if this was the only time we’d meet, Connor.” Laughing at the thought, Hank grinned as Cole ran back from the kitchen, jumping up and down in enthusiasm after hearing his name. “Next time you’re here you gotta try all of Con’s chocolate treats! They’re so good!!”  
  
Flushing a light shade of pink, Connor shook his head laughing as he squatted down near Cole. “If he tries them all at once he’ll blow up and won’t be able to fit through the door.” Connor puffed his cheeks out and crossed his eyes, mimicking an exploding noise through his mouth. Hands popping open at the sound, he grabbed Coles stomach, squeezing it. Cole laughing as he ran away from Connors tickling hands and hid behind his Dads legs. “He’s gonna tickle me!” Hank smirked as he looked at Connor, giving a quick upturn of his eyebrow. Connor caught on quickly and nodded at Hank. “You shouldn’t be afraid of him, you should be afraid of me!” Hank swooped down to pick up Cole who screamed loudly as Connor and Hank assaulted his sides. The baker’s hands brushing Hanks calloused fingers by accident and he withdrew his hands, laughing softly.  
  
“I’d better close up shop. It’s almost six.”  
  
Hank nodded, putting Cole down as the kid ran to Connor and hugged his legs. “We promise to come visit again. Real soon!” Smiling, Connor kneeled to give a full hug to Cole, patting his back. “I’ll be heartbroken if you don’t come back.” He let go of Cole and stood up to look at Hank. Cole grabbed his backpack and said his goodbyes to Kara and Alice. Something in Hanks face changed as he gave a remorseful look back to the baker.  
  
“Me too, kid.”  
  
Hank patted Coles back and waved goodbyes to the bakery, leaving Connor to wonder if that reply was to him or not.


End file.
